


MacLaggen

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [24]
Category: G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brotherly Torture, F/M, all you with siblings know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: One or two small discoveries about Snake-Eyes brings the ninja's entire past to light.





	MacLaggen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic didn't want to do what it was supposed to. It was SUPPOSED to be the Joes figuring out Snake-Eyes and Scarlett are married because Scarlett knows all these little things about Snake-Eyes that no-one else does. But do the characters listen? Of course not! Tbh, though, I like this better.

"Seriously, Duke, of all the idiotic, hare-brained,  _blond_  things to do!" Tunnel Rat ranted.

"Hey!" Duke shouted. "You don't get to pick on me because I'm the only blond!"

"Not strictly true," Scarlett said.

"Oh, what, Red?" Tunnel Rat asked. "You dye?"

Scarlett shook her head. "No. I was talking about Snake Eyes."

Immediately, all eyes but the lieutenant's turned to the back, where the ninja was meditating.

Snake Eyes shrugged.  **American,**  he used Signed English for the others' benefit.  **Child visit Japan, car crash. Only survivor.**

"American?" Roadblock echoed. "Where you from, Snake?"

**M-I-S-S-O-U-R-I.**

"Ain't that where Duke's from?"

Duke blinked in shock, but kept his eyes on the road. "Is that right? Saint Louis?"

"Nah, he was just saying – "

Snake interrupted Roadblock with a nod.

"Or, apparently, yes."

"Huh, what's your family name?"

Snake Eyes was still for a moment, gauging the group.

"MacLaggen," Scarlett translated for Duke's benefit.

Duke slammed on the breaks and turned around in his seat to face Snake Eyes. "Two LEGO mini-figures in the vents. Which ones?"

"Uh, Duke?" Tunnel Rat asked. "What's going on?"

Snake Eyes stood and walked to the front of the truck.  **Captain America, Red Skull. Clanging, saving world.**

Duke's mouth fell open.

**But dead. Not moving, not breathing. Why ran. Scared.**

Duke shook his head and pulled Snake Eyes into a crushing embrace. "You're nothing but trouble, Thomas MacLaggen," he murmured into the ninja's shoulder.

Snake Eyes returned the embrace whole-heartedly.

"Someone care to explain?" Scarlett asked.

Snake Eyes signed quickly.

"Brother?" Scarlett demanded, incredulous.

Snake Eyes nodded.  **Big brother.**

Duke put a hand on Snake's shoulder. "My family used to go on yearly vacations to Japan. It was where my parents met. When my brother was six and I was fourteen, we got into a horrible car accident. Head-on collision. I shielded my little brother from the debris that made its way to the back seat, but got hit on the head and blacked out. When I woke up, my parents were dead, and my brother was just… gone. The Hausers took me in – my mom's brother, and his wife. They adopted me."

Roadblock sized up the two from where he sat, trying to get a read on them. They were standing fairly close, he noticed, as if mentally leaning on each other as they remembered the tragedy. He gave a small smile. At least some good came of this whole COBRA mess.

"Okay," Tunnel Rat said, adding his usual sarcasm. "The ninja is Duke's long lost baby brother."

 **Not baby,**  Snake signed a little more violently than was necessary.

Tunnel Rat grinned. "Alright, then. You got any good embarrassing Duke stories?"

They could almost see the smile beneath the mask.  **D-U-K-E-Y P-U-K-E-Y.**

Duke smacked Snake upside the head. "Chancey Dancey," he teased in return.

**Dance art.**

"Is that what your ballet teacher told you?"

**No. Stick ass. Break dance teacher.**

"You can dance, Snake Eyes?" Roadblock guessed he shouldn't have been so surprised. The ninja was as graceful as a jungle cat.

Snake shrugged.  **Not much now.**  He turned to Duke.  **Dance better A-C-I-D R-E-F-L-U-X.**

Duke blushed. "It was a medical condition! My stomach was sensitive!"

The entire truck laughed.

"Alright," Roadblock chuckled. "I'll drive. You two catch up. It's been how many years?"

"Twenty," Duke murmured.

Snake put a hand on his brother's shoulder.  **Glad found you. Wished twenty years say good-bye. Better.**

Duke smiled. "Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't written the one-shot about why Snake-Eyes' nickname is Chance, like I said I would when I first posted this on FFN, but basically, he just had an insane amount of luck as a child. And also, I didn't realize until now that I wrote that he was six and seeing multiple dance teachers, but nobody's pointed it out before, so just assume he was a prodigy.


End file.
